


Here Is Good

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mickey didn’t know how the fuck he got here, how he got so lucky, but he did know that if he had the chance to do it all over again, he wouldn’t change a single fucking thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Johna's fluffy drabble, as promised (and besides, I just really wanted to write fluff. I rarely get to these days *Sigh*)

Mickey’s mouth formed a smile as he started to awake out of his slumber. Ian was spooning him from behind, his hand on Mickey’s while he pressed small, chaste kisses to his neck and shoulder.

 

”The fuck are you doing, man?” Mickey asked, but his voice was soft, the smile on his lips not moving an inch.

 

”It’s our anniversary” Ian pointed out in between kisses, and that fact just made Mickey smile even bigger.

 

Three years of marriage. They fucking made it.

 

Through all of the shit and the obstacles, they made it.

 

They were here, and here is good.

 

Mickey elbowed Ian’s stomach softly, urging him to move away a little bit so that Mickey could turn onto his back and look up at him.

 

”I fucking love you” Mickey murmured and Ian grinned, nodding a little bit before dipping his head to press a soft kiss against Mickey’s pink lips.

 

”I love you too” He promised into Mickey’s mouth. ”So much”

 

Mickey chuckled against Ian’s lips before placing a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a slightly deeper kiss, the kind that would always remind Mickey why he had fought for this so fucking hard.

 

Why Ian mattered, and why nothing and nobody would ever be able to replace them, their relationship.

 

Ian’s hand lazily caressed Mickey’s side as his tongue dipped into his mouth, running it over Mickey’s.

 

”You hungry?” Ian asked once they had pulled away. ”I think we have stuff for waffles”

 

Mickey nodded, pulling Ian down for a last deep kiss before forcing himself to roll out of bed to take a leak.

 

When Mickey entered the bedroom again, Ian was out of bed as well, and he could hear the cupboards opening and closing in the kitchen.

 

He ran a hand through his hair and went to join his husband, but he didn’t get very far.

 

Mickey stopped in the doorway, crossing his arms.

 

His eyes wandered over Ian who was standing in the kitchen, back turned to Mickey.

 

Three fucking years, and so many more before they tied the knot.

 

Sometimes Mickey didn’t know how the fuck he got here, how he got so lucky, but he did know that if he had the chance to do it all over again, he wouldn’t change a single fucking thing.

 

The smile was still on Mickey’s lips as he crossed the floor to wrap his arms around Ian’s waist.

 

He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before leaning his cheek against his upper back.

 

Ian hummed in response, taking one hand off of the waffle iron to put it on top of Mickey’s, their rings making a small noise when they touched.

 

They had both made mistakes - huge ones. But there was no fucking way in hell Mickey would take any of it back.

 

They were here, and here is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the whole 'Here is good' thing is from One tree hill, leave me alone about it.


End file.
